


Day 049

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [49]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 049

Roberto stood at one point of the pentagram Grace had drawn out on the floor. Grace herself stood at another point as did Alaren, Sicila, and the Saarebas they had met on the coast. Grace probably imagined herself to be at the top of the pentagram but that was a matter of perspective. Alaren has provided them with more than enough elven blood for the ritual, from elves that still lived apparently. Roberto thought it was dangerous to leave donors alive but he trusted Alaren’s judgment. In the middle of the pentagram was a young mage. She had been living on the streets and had no one to miss her. They had tied her to so she wouldn’t smudge the intricate symbols Grace had drawn with some of the even blood. The rest of it was divided up between the five mages, stored in flasks, waiting for them to call upon the power.

“Are you lackwits ready?” Grace asked. If she wasn’t so useful Roberto would not have put up with her this long. He just hoped they were past needing her before she started giving his apprentice ideas. The ability to bleed without cutting yourself has limited use and imparted no skill with blood magic, but the way Grace went on about it…

“We’re ready,” he replied. Together, they reached out with their focus and parted a piece of the Veil near the child. 

“We call for Wisdom,” Grace said “to let us see what is unknown.”

“We call for Wisdome,” Alaren called, “for secrets from a forgotten throne.”

“We call for Wisdome,” Sicila now took up the call, “to seed ideas that soon be grown.”

“We call for Wisdome.” The Qunari spoke in Qunlat but the intent was more important the wording, “that we might grow from they who came before.”

“We call for Wisdome,” Roberto said. Grace might have spoken first, but he would have the last word. “That we might gain the power our dreams have shown.”

With that, the blood was spent the Veil was parted and some Wisdome leaked through and into the girl. She spammed once and then rose to her feet. Her bonds fell away, somehow she -it- had managed to untie them.

“You have summoned me here, to the world of mortals. Wisdome paid for in blood. You seek knowledge lost for a millennium. Many have tried and failed. Why do you think you will be different?”

“We have collected blood both old and new lore lost to time,” Roberto said. “We sought first the wisdom of Xebonkek but finding her lost, we turned to you.”

Wisdome took a step towards the Qunari. It stuck out its tongue tasting the air. Or blood carried on the air. 

“Blood old and ancient, stolen and earned. Perhaps you will succeed, perhaps you will fail, either way a lesson is learned. I am Epimetheus and I see what is lost and forgotten. You have brought me here easily enough but to cross back with me is a different beat entirely.”

“But it can be done?” Alarun asked. 

“It can, here more early than elsewhere. There are five paths that might be made open to you. One for each of you. The first you have seen already. The rest are hidden, but within reach.”

“Where is the first?” Gale demanded.

“Search low and lower to find what you seek, reflect on your desires, old magic guarded by old blood sleeping but stirring.”

“Speak plainly,” Gale said. “You are bound to share your wisdom.”

“And I have,” Epimetheus replied. “But the seeds of wisdom cannot grow in barren soil. You will find your answers or you won’t but my part is played. This body is starving, you are lucky I was able to stop the hunger demons from rushing in ahead. If you want my counting help, fetch me some nourishment.”

Roberto nodded to his apprentice who went off to find some food. Grace huffed and stepped off her point on the pentagram. 

“I suppose that’s all we are getting out of him tonight,” She said. “Sir Thrask can only cover for me for so long.” With that she left. Roberto and Alaren sat down together and started working on the riddle.


End file.
